My Little Secret OneShot
by xoxBattleangel
Summary: For a friend of mine on quizilla; Lipgloss247...This was when I hadn't improved my writing and a novice


Lipgloss247

name: Varunee  
>birthday: March 10th<br>likes: Trunks =)  
>looks: curvy body, proper ass mianly;), pretty good chest, long copperish brown curly hair which is from dye but naturally have black hair like gokus, reddish pink lips small but fullish, yes she is a brown girl and her skin is brown with lik a tanindian but orangyish  
>height: 5 ft 2, yea kinda short=P<br>personality: sweet, loves and cares about my friends, laughs alot, and is girly but not a bitch unless if you make me mad, can be shy  
>likes; shopping, being with friends, doin gud at stuff<br>favorite food: KFC:D well anything, I'd go with italian but i loveee fried chicken:)  
>favorite animal: DOGSSS=)<br>dislikes; cheaters, not gettin wat i want after i worked so hard for it  
>friends; basically everyone, trunks i wud consider him and goten like my best friends, and I love his mom bulma, shes really funny and a girl to look up to<br>enemies; none really  
>Favorite color: blue, red, pink and white<br>talent: all about music, been playing piano for long, but wanna sing hiphop/R&B, has perfect pitch  
>How you act towards trunks: I treat him like my best friend, i'd smile alot around him but i do keep my feelings in unless he shows em<br>powerz: speed, abit of healing and super strength, using my perfect pitch (rare music gift) i use it to hear energy or any sound being able to easily identify what kind of sound it is from very far distances instead of sensing their energy like the others, another weakness is that any kind of sonic sound hurts my ears that much more  
>clothing style usually during missions, training and such: black tank top with white shorts.<p>

I stared lazily at the sun, hoping it will burn me in time, but since I'm wearing a black tanktop and white shorts, it will burn me faster… I waited for Trunks for about an hour. He said, he would have a traning session with me, after he manage to defeat Majin, I think. But noo, even I couldn't fight, and you know why, because Vegeta thought I was weak, for a girl! My god, I wanted to ring his neck so badly, the thought of it just –I growled and shook my head. I have to keep calm, just until Trunks arrives. Once I see that boy, I'm gonna give him the leture of a lifetime. I felt my ear twitch a bit when I heard a swishing sound from far away. I looked up and saw Trunks landing right in front of me. My eye twitched in anger.

"Uhh…Hi?" Trunks asked confused.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been waiting for two freaking hours and-…Woah, what happen to you?" I asked, changing my attitude towards. It looked like he was ran over by a truck!

"Uhh..My father…went a little…overboard, with the traning." Trunks said, trying to smile, but failing miserably.

"A little overboard; he probably went berserk on you!" I pratically yelled.

Trunks just chuckled and scratched his head. His clothes looked like it was attacked by a wild beast. Though, his hair still remain that perfect shade of purple, and his eyes were still comforting with determination. Not to mention his defined muscles were showing; big and st-I slapped my forehead, almost feeling myself blush.

'You gotta stop staring!' I scolded myself, as I saw Trunks, not really realizing what I was staring at.

"You wanna start training?" He asked, out of the blue. I stared at him in disbelief.

"Look at you! Do you really want to train?" I asked, looking at him weirdly. He grinned and nodded.

"I need to get stronger, stronger than my father, or anyone else. And you need to start practicing." Trunks said, some of that teasing going away. I pouted and nodded, getting into my stance as he did the same.

"Don't go easy on me." He said.

"All right; you asked for it!" I said, running at him. I thurst a fist at him and he catched it with a smirk. I growled and kicked him to the chest, but he blocked it.

"You have to be bettter to win!" Trunks said cockily. I smirked, placed a firm hand on the ground, and kicked his chin upward. He stumbled a bit and let go of me. I got up and started a flurry of punches. He flipped back and manage only to get a few scratches. I used my speed to make a tornado around him, making him seeing me more than once.

"Is this too slow? I could go a little faster" I said with a smirk. (I know, it's from Bleach)

"Heh. That is too slow" Trunks muttered, shooting a large Ki blast at me. I stopped running and jumped into the air, dodging the Ki blast, barely. I felt Truink's presence behind me in the air. At the precise moment, I swung my knee to his stomach and he got the air knocked out of him. Then I reapperaed behind him and did a backflip, making him hit the ground at amazing speed and a large crater. What can I say, I'm made of steel! I flipped many times and tried to step on him, but he dodged, making me hit the ground; my body shook from the reaction. Trunks just laughed, seeing my rigid body. I was about to run at him, but he apperaed faster than the speed a light, and put my hands behind my back.

"I win" He whispered in my ear, making me shiver a bit; even though it is really hot outside.

"Yeah, yeah."I said, rolling my eyes, as he pouted a very small and let go of me slowly. I grinned and giggled.

"Oh shut up and lets go to your mom, she's probably cooking right now" I said, jumping onto his shocked body, well, back. I almost saw blush spreading across his cheeks as he flew off into the sky.

"Vegeta…" I growled, glaring at Trunks father. It was even worse when he has toweing over my 5'2 body; curse you body, why can't you grow!

"Brat…" He said, glaring menacingly over me… I could feel Trunks getting tense. His father and I weren't the best of buddies. It was more like putting a Ostrich with a Tiger; they are not to suppose to mix! Luckily, Bulma was there to cut the tension.

"Oh, stop glaring at the poor girl Vegeta; it's scary enough to look at you face!" Bulma shouted into Vegeta's ear.

"DAMN IT WOMAN! I'll go find Karkorat instead!" Vegeta shouted back, mumbling some profanity under his breath as he walked away.

"Godd ridance old man!" I yelled at him.

"What did you say, you worthless human?" He demanded.

"Oh shut up and go!" Bulma said, almost scaring Vegeta. Hey, I actually didn't know what age he was.

"Oh, Varunee, it's good to see you!" Bulma beamed, pulling me into a hug. I laughed and hugged her back.

"Bulma, I missed your cooking!" I said, gicing her my best puppy dog eyes. She rolled her eyes and pulled me inside.

"What do you want this-"

"Fried Chicken!" I sanged, swinging her arms around as Trunks followed, sweatdropping.

"Finally! I'm telling Trunks, this girl is the right one for you!" Bulma said to him with a wink, making him and me blush.

"Mom~, please stop embarssing me, please!" Trunks complained, red slowly covering his face.

"Oh stop it Trunks and take it like a man!" Bulma said, dragging him too. She sat me down onto her couch, Trunks next to me. It was an awkward silence, as Bulma checked on us every second, seeing if we were 'doing' anything. But none the less, I still loved her like an older sister. Bulma enventually set up the table infront of us and gave Trunks a short wink.

"MOM~" Trunks complained, looking down. I gigglred and smiled at him. He is so cute when he's embarrassed. We ate the Chicken Wings, which were AWESOME, and talked.

"That was some good chicken." I said happily, laying down onto Trunks's lap. I felt him tense, but calm down.

"V-varunee, what a-are you doing?" Trunks stuttered.

"I'm tired Trunks" I said with a pout. He smiled a bit and played with my hair. I smiled in content and closed my eyes. We heard the door open and looked over.

"WHAT IS THIS! TRUNKS, YOU ARE THE DOMINATE SPECIES! YOU SHOULD TAKE CONTOL OF THIS LOWER LIFE-BEING" Vegeta yelled, getting the wrong idea. Fortuantely, Bulma dragged him to the kitchen and gave him a 'looong' talk. I laughed at what just happen.

"That was…weird" Trunks said.

"Heh. No kidding…Hey, you have pretty eyes" I said with a silly smile on my face. He rolled his eyes and flicked my nose playfully.

"You say that about everyone."

"No, but your eyes are much more… sincere and…I can't describe it" I said, deep in thought.

"Well, you have a beautiful smile." He said with a soft smile.

"Aren't you sweet?" I said with a giggle.

"Or in love?" He muttered, but sort of loud. I looked at him shocked. Did he just say what I think he did.

"But since I'm not very good with words…" He trailed off, lifting my head up, and my lips reaching his. My eyes widened, but I soon relaxed, gripped his shirt, and pulled him closer. He smirked and licked my lower lip and I granted him permission without hesitation. We played a tounge war, but I got tired easily. I pulled away and looked deeply into his eyes. I nuzzled my nose to his and giggle, feeling an overwhleming feeling of happiness.

"Do you know that I love you?" I said, still in Lala-land.

"I know that, and you know what? I love you too" He said, kissing me again, not noticing the two adults peeking.

"See? I told you Bulma, the Brat deserves Trunks, and you didn't believe me…" Vegeta said.

"What? Don't make me get my iron pan, Vegeta." Bulma muttered.

"…TRUNKS! YOU HAVE TO BE IN A DOMINATE BEING, NOT THE BRAT! BE AGGRESSIVE WITH HER, THAT WAS HOW BULMA LIKED IT!" Vegeta yelled.

"Oh, SHUT UP VEGETA BEFORE **I'LL **KILL YOU!" Bulma said with heavy blush. We really didn't care; I was kissing my one true love…


End file.
